The Inferior
by Felyneve
Summary: Prompt: "Oh my god I loved "Superior" I was wondering if maybe you'd do a part two? Like. Maybe Four gets drunk off his ass and stumbles his way over to Eric's apartment for a good fuck?" Rated M for adult themes Characters aren't mine!


Four knew he was going to regret this. He knew it, even in his drunken state as he staggered down the hall. His gut churned. Whether from the alcohol he'd consumed or the pressing uneasiness and shame he felt eating at him, like a hungry wolf over a dead elk, at actually finding himself in the leader's hall, he wasn't entirely sure.

He didn't even hesitate when his fingers rapped against the door, his cheeks burning. He remembered Eric's words, that cocky smile on his face as he strode out of the double doors of the training room, _"If you ever want to go again, Number Boy, just come to my apartment. I'm sure we can think of more ways to have fun."_

The door opened slowly, and Four's eyes immediately locked onto Eric's. Eric looked frustrated, a scowl on his face, standing there in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs, his hair not even done. The curls taunted Four, and he desperately wanted to touch them.

"What do you want, Four?" He growled, rather frustrated at his appearance at his doorstep.

Four cleared his throat a little, the blush in his cheeks deepening as he replied, "You told me that if I ever wanted to go again to come here." He mentally cursed his drunken tongue, biting down harshly on his lip.

Eric's lips curled slowly and maliciously as he looked Four up and down before casually leaning his body against the door frame. "Oh yeah? Did you come here just for me?"

He nodded slowly, eyes dropping. Eric fisted his shirt up and pulled him into the apartment, slamming the door with Four's body as he pushed him against it. His mouth covered his, Eric's tongue immediately forcing itself against Four's, enjoying the faint taste of beer in the other man's mouth.

A soft moan came from Four's throat as his fingers wound into the hair atop Eric's head, relishing the way the curls felt against his fingers. Eric's hips pinned his to the door as his hands none-too-gently pressed against every body part he could reach, groping at Four's crotch and chest repeatedly.

The superior man pulled back, a savage grin on his face. "I knew you'd be back for more,"

Four didn't respond, his chest heaving as he panted. His hands grabbed at Eric's shoulder, trying to pull him back for more. Eric's deep chuckle rattled his ears as his large hands cupped his face. "Follow me."

He turned and walked in the opposite direction in a matter of seconds, leaving Four to follow behind, stumbling slightly as Eric led him to his bedroom. He's shoved down onto the large bed in the center of the room, bouncing as Eric loomed over him. His lips weren't gentle as they latched onto his neck, making Four moan again softly.

In a flash Eric ripped off Four's clothes, pulling them off viciously before tossing them somewhere behind him. He stripped him of his boxers last, looking over him in his naked glory, the lamp in the corner of the room making the shadows across his skin longer, his muscles more defined.

Four whimpered, pulling at Eric's boxers until Eric gripped his wrist tightly between his fingers. "What do you think you're doing, hm?"

"That's not fair…"

"What's not?"

"Take off your boxers, too," Four murmured while looking up at Eric. Eric's smirk was something to behold as he raised his eyebrow at the man beneath him, before letting go of Four's wrist to grab his thighs and pull them around his hips.

Eric's hands trailed up his abdomen until he cupped his pecs in his hands. "Should I?" Four nodded, head tipping back. He chuckled harshly, cold amusement in his tone as he lifted his hands and took his own boxers off.

He grabbed Four's calf, lifting his leg to rest on his shoulder, thigh pressed against Eric's torso, his foot hanging in the air behind Eric's head. Eric's head bowed as he guided his cock, pushing against Four before pulling back to grind his hips, teasing a still-whimpering Four as he continued.

"Did you think about me?" Eric hissed, finally pressing himself into Four's tight ass. "Did you ache for my cock, Stiff?"

Four didn't answer, hands fisting up the sheets as Eric gave a single hard thrust. "Answer me," he growled. "Did you ache for my cock?" Four nodded quickly, anything to get Eric to start moving his hips.

"Damn right, you did."

His hips snapped hard against Four, not letting him adjust, taking on the same pace Eric eased into last time. His fingers dug into Four's thigh with a bruising force, ensuring that Four will remember this encounter for weeks to come. He noticed with satisfaction that the bruises and even the bite marks on his neck and shoulder were still there, hardly faded from three days ago, alongside the fresh ones he gave him minutes ago.

He didn't just want Four to remember, unsure if in his drunken state he even _would_ remember, but he wanted everyone else to know, too. Four was his new goal, his prize. He always thought about how it would be to have little Number Boy under him, proving his dominance over his damned nemesis, forcing him into submission just to prove that he was better, that he was stronger.

His tongue traced up the side of his calf as he pounded into him, watching Four's lip being pulled into his mouth, watching that blush cover his cheeks.

Lust pulsed through his veins, skin on fire, his legs tingling and stomach knotting as his pleasure built and built. His hand left Four's thigh, instead wrapping around Four's thick and pulsing cock; his wrist pumped in time with his quick thrusts.

Four was a moaning mess. His eyes were shut as he thrashed under Eric, back arching as his head tossed and turned, hips bucking into Eric's ministrations as much as possible, praying that Eric didn't stop, and Eric didn't disappoint.

He was more savage than last time, Four noted somewhere in his lust, drunk, and pleasure addled brain. Not necessarily with the power behind his thrusts, but with his pace. He wasn't prolonging his climax this time, and he wasn't prolonging Four's either. He wanted them to cum, and he was going to get make sure it happened.

Eric nipped at the skin of his calf, staring at Four's flushed face when his eyes opened to meet Eric's grey ecstasy-filled ones. That was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

Both of them groaned, pushing against each other as Eric leaned over him, forcing his thigh to stretch as his knee touched his chest. Their lips locked, Four's tongue meeting Eric's with need.

Four lost it then, when Eric's hands tightened around him, keeping him a prisoner to his own cloud nine as his climax rocked through him, his legs shaking as his body flexed, back arching as he shook.

Eric slowed, body shaking as Four tightened around him, gasping out loudly. He pushed harder as his own climax washed over him, wave after wave of pleasure sweeping through his body. Four moaned loudly as he felt Eric pulsing inside him, both panting and still moaning softly when he finally slumped over him, completely spent.

The superior rolled off of him slowly, flopping on the bed beside him. Four curled, turning on his side to press against Eric's warm body. Eric tensed when he felt Four press into him, unsure of how to react.

He hesitated, before his arms slowly drifted around him, kissing his forehead gently, noting that aftercare was indeed important— especially for weaklings like Four. He'd kick him out in the morning, anyway. He nodded to himself; yes, that's what he'd do.

So he settled in, letting himself press back against Four, before letting his eyes close. Four would be back, he knew. They always were. Next time he'd be just as happy to let him into his bed, even if he was an inferior Stiff.


End file.
